Broken: A Tale Of Shattered Love
by Miss Raine Sage
Summary: Raine tells the story of her broken heart, and the twist and turns. Kraine. I suppose it was foolish of me though, to believe he was true when he said he’d stay forever…
1. Prologue

Miss: New story! Yay! And I've been sitting here in front of my computer for the last… few hours… debating whether to write this story or not. I'm hoping it will be a one-shot, and that it will be finished tonight.

Mais: Ha…

Miss: OUT! -kicks Mais out-

Anyways. There will be OoCness in this story, and I want you to be aware of it. Also, if I am able to write this well enough, it's gonna be really… Can't say. ) Ha… I will tell you the MAIN pairing… but…

Sammie: Miss, I believe this will take more then one chapter.

Miss: I'm starting to think that too… -sigh-

I don't own Tales Of Symphonia.

_**Broken: A Tale Of Shattered Love**_

**Prologue**

(Raine's POV)

It's odd really. That to love someone is giving them the ability to shatter you completely, but trusting them not too. I don't understand why it's like that, but it is. If you have ever been in love, so deeply in love that you thought nothing in the world could separate you from your loved one, and then had your heart ripped out, you know this is true. I never used to believe it was possible to be shattered by someone you care for, and they care back for you…

I suppose I was mistaken in a sense. But to add to my own confusion, before I had ever met him… Before those fateful days, and the fluttering feeling of butterflies, I did not believe that one could fall in a true love. I was mistaken then… But perhaps I was not.

It's hard for a person to get over the loss of a loved one, the death of someone so dear. They may try to move on, but there will always be a thread of regret and misery clinging in the heart of the survivor.

I suppose it was foolish of me though, to believe he was true when he said he'd stay forever…It was not the first time he had lied to me, that he had betrayed me…

But enough of this. My name is Raine… And allow me to tell you what happened, to tell you my story and the unexpected twists, turns, and surprises surrounding my life and my close friends.

I suppose I should inform you on a few of the on goings and happenings that occurred not long after we defeated Mithos.

To begin with, somehow, unknown even to himself, Zelos was not killed that day in the Tower Of Salvation when we struck him down. To a few people's disappointment he did not rejoin us though. He remained solid with Cruxis, aiding them in their time of need after Mithos' absence after our final battle with him.

Yes, you heard me correctly. His absence. To our former dismay it seemed as if Mithos had not been defeated and still lived on. Nobody quite understands how he survived, or how he was revived. Nobody is quite sure of the specifics.

Also Zelos took it into his own hands to begin disassembling our group. He easily destroyed Regal, or so I was told, and has once or twice gone after Lloyd. Now Regal's grave is resting peacefully next to Alicia's. Or at least it is as far as I know. It's been a very long time since I was last able to visit the Altimira area due to… great distances.

Truthfully, I don't recall exactly what, or how it happened, but me and a few of my companions and others I knew ended up elsewhere. We were no longer in Sylvarant, nor Tethe'Alla, but in a complete different world. We learned quickly of the new world, which people call Earth.

It's a very intriguing place I must say, but unbelievably different from our homelands. To people unfamiliar with this region the people here would seem very advanced. Yet, I suppose after living in an area for nearly seventeen years, you become accustomed to such accommodations. A great disadvantage would be the lack of battles we have had in order to stay in shape and nimble with our weapons.

But in this world there are no monsters, no battles, and no magic. There are no half-elves in this world, excluding the few from Symphonia. But still, although there are neither half-elves nor elves in this world, discrimination continues. It's just as pointless as the hatred in Symphonia. They hate each other, and treat each other as dirt only because of the color of their skin, or the way they look or act. Labels are constantly exchanged with furious rage, and great hatred.

But there are the few who do not like this, not at all. But the population in this world is so great, and people are so small. One voice cannot be heard by the entire world because there are always five more shouting over it.

Another very deceiving, and confusing concept is the time lapse between the worlds. One entire year, which here consists of 365 days, is only as long as one week, or seven days, in Symphonia.

Afore I begin this story, I have one more thing which I must tell you. I do not understand why or how this occurs. Somehow the inhabitants of this world seem to see two forms of us people from Symphonia. At moments they see us as children, and others as adults. I suppose this is a very ideal concept due to the fact that it allowed us to join the schools as students and learn more about the ways of life here.

Now that you know these few facts you will better understand my story, and all the hardships we faced. But that is not the point of this. The reason I am willing to share this story is to help you to understand that a heart can be broken in mere seconds, and a first love never truly dies…

**OoOoOoO**

Miss: Wow. It took an entire chapter just to explain… Actually I could have gone on with the story but… I think that's a good ending to the epilogue. I'm really sorry is that was really boring! The rest will be better I swear. I just thought you'd understand the story better if a few key points were explained.

Sammie: I do not understand this. What is Raine intending to tell us? I don't get what she's saying.

Miss: All in good time Sammie. Now review please and cookie to all my readers!


	2. 1:My Life In Their Hands

Miss: Chapter 2! Yay!

-silence-

Miss: Where'd everybody go?

-cricket chirps-

Miss: Fine! I don't need you! I can do this myself!

_Reviews!_

Gyppygirl2021- Yes… yes…. I shall spork out your eyes if you don't… Mwhahaha…JK

RoyalFanatic: Yes way Zelos! But don't worry about it. And glad you like it.

HealingWind: Yeah… There are lots of ways you can tell what pairing this is… But… Maybe some people won't know? -shrug-

ScarletKratos: In that case I will definitely keep updating!

I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Actually I don't own this entire story, my best friend and I made it up, and I thought it would be a good story, with a few alterations. I'm keeping my friend's OC (original character) because without her it wouldn't be the same. So thanks for letting me write this! Love ya! (in a healthy way… you perverts…)

OoCness is definitely going to be in this story, but there is a reason behind it. It's not to make it funny… It's just the characters changing their ways.

_**Broken: A Tale Of Shattered Love**_

**Chapter 1- My Life… In Their Hands**

_(Raine's POV)_

As I have already told you, I don't quite understand how we got to the planet called Earth, or even why. It just kind of happened with no forewarning or explanation. Maybe the reason of it was to teach us all a lesson that we couldn't learn in Symphonia. At least, that's how I look at it.

I must explain this to you, and I hope I am able to word this properly. Before we arrived here, I met this girl, no… a half-elf. Her name is Jessica Faile. She has fairly long red hair, and I mean red as in the color, not the hair color. Her eyes are a deep emerald, and she has the appearance of an 18 year old girl.

She has a very long history which I learned very much of as our friendship grew and the days passed by. A very odd fact that surprised me was that Kratos knew her when she was a child, but neither of them can really remember it. They remember each other, and their burning hatred towards each other continues to this very day.

And as you may have guessed, if she knew Kratos she knew Mithos, Yuan and Martel as well. She fought with Mithos during the Great Kharlan war, but no records where kept of her. She did not die, but came very close. I believe that the only thing she might be remembered for is being the first chosen of the worlds. She failed, but did not loose her life in the process. The people of the world wanted to hang her, wanted her to loose her life for causing them pain and anguish.

And so they hung her. She was on the verge of death when she got free and fled. She didn't live in hiding, but more so avoiding. She was part of the Cruxis, and worked for them. She was a merciless, emotionless angel, killing anything and anyone until one day.

We came across her, our small group. Immediately Kratos recognized her as she approached our camp. He warned us quickly that we should not anger her, and be prepared to fight. For some reason she didn't fight us though. Instead she talked with us for a bit, and asked Zelos if he would spar with her. At this point in time we were unaware that Zelos was still part of Cruxis.

Of course the Chosen said yes, he wouldn't say no to any girl who asked him anything. Unless he was asked if he was married… As they sparred we learned that Kratos was very right about her being able to fight. In fact, she was better then most people.

Something quite unusual happened, and Zelos lost his footing. His sword slipped and cut threw her shoulder, leaving a scar. After he apologized for his carelessness the both sat around the campfire with the rest of us.

The pair both experienced great pain, from this one small cut, and magically they were bonded. By bonded I don't mean that they became friends. What I mean is that their minds became one in a sense. They could hear each other's thoughts and could communicate through their minds without anyone knowing.

It was not long after that that we arrived on Earth. It was very difficult at first to get used to everything around. It was amazing! Their technology was so far ahead of ours.

Somehow we ended up with two houses, as far as I know it was two houses. I lived in one house with my brother and the perverted Chosen. And my friend Jessica was living in a house with Kratos and his son, Lloyd.

Jessica, Kratos, Zelos, and I all enrolled in a small school near our houses. It was called Evergreen. Zelos and I were placed in a grade 8 class room, while Jessica and Kratos were in a grade 7 class.

Within the first three months of school Jessica and I began to wonder around the area near the school yard. Across the street was the Evergreen Community Club, an ice skating rink owned by the school. We would spend countless recesses and lunches there, away from all the bustle of the school yard and the classrooms.

We made a few friends, namely Brittany and Nichole. Some days at lunch Jessica and I would go with Brittany to her grandmother's home and eat lunch there. If you can't tell by now, Jessica and I were inseparable. We were the best of friends, closer then sisters.

I realized as the days passed, quite uneventfully that slowly other relationships were beginning to form within our group. Zelos, being himself wouldn't leave most of the girls alone. There were many a nights when I ended up threatening the pervert with a knife.

Classes got pretty boring after a while, and I ended up starting a few notes with Jessica and Kratos, passing them during the recesses. It was definitely a way to pass time, so long as a teacher doesn't take it away.

"Hmm…" I peeked my head slowly out the classroom into the hall. I gazed down the long corridor. No teachers. Silently I made my way across the hall towards the shoe rack where many shoes where jumbled together. Seeing my shoes, I threw a few to the side and slipped them on. I silently walked down the hall to the next door down.

"Come on Jess." I said, smiling as I walked into their classroom. Jessica looked up at me from her seat. "Alright, coming." I watched as she stood and we walked out into the hall again. Jessica grabbed her own shoes and we headed outside.

A exasperated sigh escaped my lips as we waited impatiently for the traffic to stop so we could cross the street. "Screw the damn cars! Come on!" Jessica ran out into the street, and I was right on her heels. We both burst out into laughter as we reached the other side and sat down on the railing at the Rink.

"I swear to God there is not one moment of quiet in my house! Stupid Kratos and Lloyd are always arguing, or yelling at me to do something." Jess complained.

"But you yell right back at them…" I added, as I pulled a purple gel pen out of my coat pocket and bent over the rail. Slowly I wrote out my name on the board.

"That's beside the point." Jessica answered as she jumped down to see what I wrote. "Hey!"

I began to laugh as Jessica's face turned a dark crimson. Of course, my laughter stopped the moment a fist collided with my cheek. "Ow… you bitch." I spat out bitterly as Jess rubbed furiously at the ink. I suppose that my personality changed quite a bit. I wasn't rally writing my name on that board. What I had written was Jessica Faile + Zelos Wilder.

I guess I deserved the punch though, even if what I had written was as good as true. Over the months my friend, the fighter, had grown a slight crush on the pervert. And being the good friend I am I would constantly shove it in her face. She did it too me.

We had many sleepovers, and for some odd reason if Jessica slept at my house, Kratos would tag along to hang out with Zelos. And if I slept over at Jessica's, Zelos would tag along to hang out with Kratos.

Over the months we did many things together, but truthfully I don't remember much of it. They were just pointless conversations that a group of friends has. Just like many of you have had.

Towards the end of the year, in the month of May, Zelos stopped coming to school. I know why he did, and I think it's a pretty stupid reason. He stopped coming because everybody had to write a speech and the Great Chosen didn't want to. Our class also started a novel study on the book, The Giver by Lois Lowry. I admit that it was very boring, but I still disapprove of Zelos not coming.

At some point in time, before the end of the school year, we had another sleep over. For some reason, at the last few sleep overs I would end up sleeping on the same bed as Kratos, and Zelos the same as Jessica. I don't understand why this happened. I suppose one time we just feel asleep without realizing it, and how we slept that night became the norm.

The four of us were sitting in Jessica's bedroom, when suddenly Jessica vanished. From what I was told Zelos asked her, via the bond, where she was. She was back in Symphonia.

She had reappeared in the Sylvarant Renegade Base, and Yuan was mere feet away. "Jessica?" he asked, his eyes were wide. Using the bond Zelos told Jessica to grab onto Yuan. She did, reluctantly and with bribery, and mere seconds later the pair was whisked back onto Earth.

"Let go of me!" Yuan stated as they reappeared in the room, near the door. "Gladly." Jessica said coldly, letting go of the seraphim. "What… Where am I?" Yuan asked, looking around the room. Instead of answering, Jessica pushed him out the door and closed it.

Apparently Yuan found out what a television was, seeing as he turned it on. He also managed to turn it up full volume, which caused a lot of yelling and pain.

That same night some very… odd, to say the least, things occurred. Slowly we were all beginning to doze off, our eye lids becoming heavy and our chatting became half-hearted. I guess we must have falling asleep, only for a few minutes. I'm not sure who was the first awake, but Kratos awoke me, shaking me gently.

"Okay… Raine. Is that you?" I heard Zelos' voice come urgently. Slowly I sat up, eyes still closed. "Yeah…" My eyes shot open at the sound of my voice, or should I say, Kratos' voice. Before me I could see myself, sitting with my back against the wall, Jessica and Zelos were sitting up on Jessica's bed. Except everyone seemed to be acting strangely.

When I saw my own body sitting beside me I must say my mind went blank and I had no idea what was going on. Suddenly I noticed the soft auburn hair hanging in front of my eyes. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed loudly as I stood and looked down at myself.

Somehow, magically as we slept we switched bodies. A very disturbing thought, especially since Kratos and I had switched, and Jessica and Zelos had switched. It was a shock, definitely a shock to awake and be in someone else's body.

"Don't you dare!" The sudden yelling snapped me from my thoughts as I gazed towards the pair on the bed. It seemed as if Zelos was attempting to do something with Jessica's body. And I don't feel like saying… exactly what it was.

A loud smack resonated through the small room followed by a, "Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jessica's eye was twitching as she looked down at the Chosen, her hand still outstretched and ready to attack.

Over the few months before this switch Kratos had begun to hang out with Zelos more often and… Well… he changed… quite a bit.

Taking this as a good opportunity Kratos stood up, grabbing my small teddy bear which I treasured with all my heart. Jessica bought it for me, so of course it was special to me. Either way, he stood up and held it close to him… or should I say me? You know what I mean. And he started to mock me.

Quite the gentleman isn't he? I was expecting him to stop after a while… but he just kept going. Very aggravating. But eventually he stopped. We all talked, trying to get used to our new bodies and eventually we fell asleep again. Thankfully we woke up in our own bodies, but something felt different.

'What a night…' I thought to myself as I rubbed my tired eyes. 'It was wasn't it?' I jerked slightly, hearing another voice inside my own head. I turned my head to see the dark chocolate eyes of Kratos Aurion looking back at me. His face as impassive as ever, showing little to no emotion.

"What's wrong Raine?" Jessica asked me, seeing me flinch. I looked up to her, shaking my head. "Nothing." 'Good. They do not need to know about this.' Kratos' voice sounded in my mind. 'Yeah…' I thought, still shocked.

My story is seeming pretty boring so far isn't it? Please continue to listen. There is a point to this, and I want you to learn something. It will become more interesting, I promise. But to fully understand, you must hear it all.

It was about a week later. I was sitting quietly in the basement of my house, chatting with Jessica over MSN Messenger on the computer. It's a very neat device, allowing people to talk, without speaking to one another or even being near another.

It was a rainy day, but nothing major. Just a small drizzle and a slight cool breeze. I sat in the comfortable grey chair, one leg folded underneath the other which hung over the edge of the seat. My bare foot was resting gently on the printer beneath the desk.

Pop. Zelos entered the rec. room as I snapped my gum and began chewing again. He didn't say a word to me, something unusual for a flirtatious man like himself. But his hand was resting on the hilt of his sword, my eyes had caught the sly movement of his fingers gripping it.

Not often did anybody from Symphonia carry their weapons around, we wanted to fit in here, and not bring any attention to ourselves. But if we did decide to carry our weapons they would be hidden stealthily with our clothing or other accessories, in quick access.

I'm not completely sure why he did what he did next… Actually, now that I think of it, I do know why. It was only about 10 minutes before Zelos came down the second time, with his sword. He wouldn't leave me alone, so I took out my gum and put it in his hair. Childish, I know, but anything to take his attention away from me.

He had been running around the room, yelling that he was going to kill me. I thought nothing of it, even if we were on opposing forces. We had been living together for quite some time without even injuring the other seriously. 'Haha… he's running around the room,' I remember thinking to Kratos as I watched the Chosen, 'saying he's going to kill me because I put gum in his hair.'

Kratos laughed inwardly at my observation and account of what the red-head was doing.

I remember now, as I saw Zelos draw his sword my mind went frantic. 'Holy shit! He was serious!' I thought quickly as I stood out of the chair, ducking just barely in time to not get struck.

'That… I'm coming over…' Kratos thought to me as I carefully watched Zelos attack me. I could only move so much, hardly able to defend myself without my staff. My eyes swept across the room, I had to find my staff.

"Looking for something?" I heard Zelos taunt as he watched my eyes search frantically. I saw his blade coming towards me once again, and was about to jump out of the way when a sudden sound surprised me. "Stop."

I felt the cold blade just slice through my side lightly, not very deep, but still blood spilled from my side. The strong voice that had shocked me stood at the doorway, his dark eyes staring coldly at the Chosen.

"You're going to tell me what to do?" Zelos retorted, watching the mercenary. Kratos rose his brow, watching the chosen as he rose his swords tip. "Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" In my head I could hear the angel's voice, 'I won't let him hurt you anymore…'

'Heh… it's just a small cut…' I said gently, not allowing my eyes to leave the tip of Zelos' sword. I heard the red-heads voice and watched as his lips moved. "As a matter of fact, I do." His own sword raised to meet Kratos'.

I was pressed against one of the walls in my basement when I saw Jessica, stumbling down the stairs into the rec. room. She glared at Zelos, "Dammit! You don't fucking listen!" I could hear the anger in her voice.

"And what are you going to do? Help him kill her?" I heard Kratos' voice ask, directed towards my friend. I felt my stomach knot up at that thought. I knew that Jess and I were on opposing sides, but we were friends… best friends. Then something else came to mind, Kratos and I were also on opposing sides. Yet he would betray his own leader, to save me? It was all so confusing.

Jessica's eyes flashed as she turned her gaze towards the mercenary. "Why the hell would I do that? Stop acting like you fucking know everything! You don't!" She was trembling and her fists were clenched. Her right hand was going white around her sword hilt. "You just don't know when to fucking shut up! Don't know when you've pushed it too damn far! Shut your fucking trap, and get the fucking hell out of my damned life!"

This is when, in my opinion, everything came to a bit of a standstill. Kratos looked at Jessica, and I could tell he was forcing himself not to yell back at her. They argued a lot of the time. "Do not speak of what you do not know."

I took this chance to look down at my wound. "You've got to be kidding me…" It was fairly deep. Not urgent, but life threatening if it wasn't healed eventually. I leaned back against the wall, holding the cut as the blood very slowly dripped onto the ground.

Zelos looked back and forth between Jessica and Kratos. It was plain on his face that he knew there was no way he could fight them both off. "You know what… I don't care right now. Both of you stop fighting, and between the two of you give me at least 5 good reasons I shouldn't kill her."

Worry was building in my stomach, even more so then before. My life was depending on them.

Jessica looked back at Zelos and I could tell by the silence she was speaking to him in her mind. Then her voice said calmly, "For one, she doesn't deserve to die." Afterwards her mouth shut, and her eyes were looking into Zelos'.

I watched as Kratos kept his averted, of both me and Zelos. 'I can't say anything yet… but I still won't let him kill you.' I watched as he made his way towards me, placing himself in front of me. 'That's fine… and thank you.'

"Why would you take one's life just for the sake of it?" He asked calmly, I wasn't sure where he was looking, but I think he was watching Zelos. Quickly I muttered the simple spell of First Aid and watched as my wound closed itself.

Zelos stared at Jessica for a moment, as he listened to Kratos. "I'm pretty sure you can answer that question on your own, but still, I'd kill her because she's going to have to die eventually. Why not make it sooner? Make it faster? Make it less painful for others?" His eyes seemed to by pass Kratos' and I noticed him looking straight into my eyes.

My heart was being tied now, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had lived with this man, Zelos, for nearly a year now, and nothing ever happened. We hardly even spoke. And now he was set on my death.

I could tell by the sudden silence in the room that Jessica was speaking, or maybe yelling at him through their bond. I saw her eyes closed, her face averted from Zelos, as if she couldn't bare to look at him anymore. She stepped back into the wall and slid down onto the floor.

It felt like hours, but only seconds had passed with those few events I had just recounted for you. And still it continued…

"Why kill her though? Why make her life end sooner? If you kill her now, she will miss so many things, so much that life has to offer. Why betray someone's trust? True, we'll all die eventually, but the later we die, the more we've experienced, the more life had to offer, and the easier it will be. If she dies later, hopefully it will be with those left behind knowing she lived life well, not that she was betrayed at the last hour of her life, but that she died when it was her time, not when someone else decided it was her time." His voice was smooth, and the words flowed fluently, but in his mind he was franticly trying to find reasons. 'Don't thank me yet…' He thought to me.

Zelos' eyes closed for a moment as he replied to Kratos' argument. "Kratos… there have been thousands… millions of people who have died because someone said so, probably way before they would have died. And there's no doubt that quite a few had died of your hand… What is it to add one more to those numbers?" His eyes reopened and he looked at Kratos.

I could feel myself beginning to have tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe… how he could speak so freely and calmly about how simple it was to take away just one more life…

**0o0o0o0**

Miss: So yeah. That's the first chapter.

Mais:Wow! And update… about… a month later.

Miss: OUT! –points to door-

Mais:FINE! –leaves-

Miss: Sigh. Please review! And everyone gets a cookie. 3


	3. 2:A Battle Of Kindness

Miss: Chapter 3! Or actually chapter 2, because the first one is a prologue.

Mais: -opens mouth-

Miss: GET OUT!

Mais: -rolls eyes and leaves-

Miss: Why won't she stay away…. Either way…

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own ToS. I only own the game… That's all… and a gamecube…**

OoCness for reasons mentioned in previous chapter at the beginning at about this exact same spot… It's because the characters are changing to fit in better with this world.

_**Broken: A Tale Of Shattered Love**_

**Chapter 2: A Battle Of Kindness**

_(Raine's POV)_

It was breaking me… The feeling of stupidity as I watched someone I had put my trust in turn their backs on me and attack me, threatening my life. I don't know why I even trusted him to begin with. But on with my story, because I need you to understand a fake love, and what it can do.

My eyes darted, from person to person, then rested on Jessica as I noticed her emerald eyes lower, looking at the ground. I don't know what she was saying to him, but I could tell that she was speaking to him using the bond. She took a small breath, then her head rose again, and she tried to meet the chosen's gaze. Her eyes seemed pleading, something I had never seen from my friend.

My eyes found their way back to the seraphim standing before me. I watched, realizing that his eyes were avoiding both Zelos and myself. He spoke nothing out loud right away, but spoke to me softly in his mind, his thoughts seemed angered, but sad at the same time. 'I won't… I can't… Not you and Anna.'

As I heard his thoughts my heart felt suddenly light, if only for a moment, before it fell back into my stomach. "But, you cannot tell me to do something, if you have no control over me." A tear fell down my own cheek, a sudden feeling of safety coming over. Kratos… He was on my side, he was going to protect me. And he'd destroy his own ties with Cruxis to do it.

I could see Zelos' blue eyes turn into a raging fire as he regarded his former 'employee'. "I knew it. You fucking traitor!" Zelos threw the words out of his mouth like a fireball, the flames erupting with extreme force. I could feel the warm tears run down my cheeks. My heart was hurting, a pain I had never felt before... Except when Kratos had betrayed the group at the Tower Of Salvation.

Kratos' retort came quickly, "Words will get you no where." His voice was cold, and emotionless. Jessica's eyes darted to the ground, and never left. I figure that Zelos must have said something to her. What a pain it was to feel like I was missing half of the conversation!

"Fine." Zelos' swords tip rose, pointing towards Kratos. With a sigh Kratos unsheathed his own sword and held it up to Zelos'. 'While I'm fighting him… I need you to get out of this house. Find Lloyd, or Genis, or someone else. And try to get everyone you can together.' His beautiful chocolate eyes flashed back into mine as he took his shield off his back, fitting it onto his left arm as he grip his sword with his right.

'Alright…' I thought, watching him, feeling the pain of anxiety and concern in my knotted stomach and confused heart. 'Promise me… you won't get hurt.' The words just seemed to let themselves out, a small show of care from myself towards the mercenary. I should have seen it there. I knew I liked him, I knew that I nearly loved him, no matter how annoying his _hmphs_ and one word answers became.

'I can't promise it… but I can try.' He thought, his eyes locked on Zelos' sword. I was too busy looking around the room, trying to figure out how I would get out with Jessica standing near the door to realize that our opposition had remained fairly quiet, and unactive. 'Good enough.'

Jessica's eyes seemed to flash for a moment at the red-head, then she calmed. They must have been trying to figure something out… but I'm still not sure.

Kratos, being who he was, would not be the first to attack. 'Actually… Go find Lloyd, then start trying to get everyone together. I'll come find you after. And perhaps I should tell you… no, not now… later.' I pondered over the angel's thoughts for a moment.

'I'm holding that to you. You had better come back.' I risked a glance towards Jessica. To meet her eyes, to know… if we were still friends as Zelos reasoned with Kratos. "Kratos. Perhaps we shouldn't fight in the house… There's not much room, and it wouldn't be all that fair. Besides, anyone could walk in. A news reporter could walk in for all we know. And what about the neighbors? If they hear a struggle they might call the police."

'I will come back. Stop worrying and go.' He thought, kind of roughly, as if he wanted me to leave as soon as possible. He nodded to Zelos' preposition. "So long as you hold back until we arrive to the area which you wish for us to fight." His voice was still as cold as ice, even if his thoughts held a slight hint of anger, he managed to keep an impassive expression.

I noticed Jessica's head turn towards me and our eyes met for a second. A small, sorry smile appeared on her face. I felt slightly relieved knowing that I still had my best friend. I looked over the room one last time, then noticed Zelos' head drop slightly, watching as he sheathed his sword slowly, "Yeah yeah, I won't." He said casually.

As he was doing this I had slowly crept out from behind Kratos, 'Okay, I'm going.' I thought to him as I made my way past Jessica and quietly sprinted up the stairs. I quietly opened the door and ran outside. I headed up the street, towards the Pinecrest Old Folk's Home where there was a trail, leading to the main street in our area.

'Try to get to my house as quickly as you can. We'll be leaving soon.' Kratos' voice rang in my head, and I nodded, to myself mostly as I picked up my pace. 'Okay…' My breathing was heavy as I continued to run towards Kratos' house… Jessica's house.

I was half way towards the 3 way intersection which I had to turn at when I heard Kratos' voice again, except with slight amusement held in it. 'He wasn't expecting you to slip out like that… You got him pretty frustrated.' But the amusement died slightly. 'Try running faster. Don't give up. I would've flown you there, but I can't.'

'Heh… that idiot. He should probably learn to keep a closer eye on the people he's trying to kill.' As I turned the corner sharply, praying no vehicles would be coming, I was very thankful for all those days I had woken up late. I would always be in a rush on school days, running down this exact same path to reach Jessica's house. I always made it right on time, and was able to walk the rest of the way to school with Jessica.

'Yes, and Jessica watched you leave, but by his reaction, she didn't tell him. She does care for you… otherwise she probably would've stopped you.' I turned the next corner, running by the corner store, and could feel a small smile appear on my face. 'I don't know what I'd do without her…'

I sighed, reaching the top of the hill. I finished the run to the house and bolted into the door. "Lloyd!" I called out into the house, hoping the eternal swordsman was there. I watched as Lloyd sprinted down the stairs, jumping off the end. "What's wrong professor?" His voice sounded as he watched me. I thought for a moment… How was I supposed to tell him this?

"Lloyd, Kratos is going to need your help. Get your swords and do you know where Genis is?" I asked quickly, and the swordsman bolted back upstairs. While up there he yelled something I couldn't understand then reappeared at the foot. "I'm ready."

I stared in amazement for a moment as Genis appeared behind him. "Alright, let's go." I turned towards the door. 'Where are you going?' I asked to the seraphim.

'We're going to the meadow, up behind the school. Wait a while before you come there… no, just stay up in the trails, I'll tell you when to come.' "Yeah! Let's go." Lloyd was grinning for some reason, and Genis was just shaking his head. I grew angered, they didn't understand that this was serious.

"Lloyd, if at any time in your life you are going to listen to me, listen to me now! You guys need to be quiet. Now come on." I lead them outside the house, and swiftly to the trails. I turned up, following the beaten dirt path and its twists and turns, keeping hidden behind the trees. Hopefully the boys were keeping up.

I stopped when I reached the top of the hill. I stayed hidden beside a tree as I looked down into the meadow. The other's had arrived, but hadn't started to fight. I turned back to look at the boys, "And now…. We wait." They both nodded, and Lloyd squatted down.

I turned my gaze back towards the meadow, watching Kratos intently, with fear deep in my mind and heart. They began to battle. They attacked each other, slashing their swords. Zelos continued relentlessly, Kratos fought back equally.

My eyes were caught on the seraphim, praying deep within myself that nothing would happen, that no serious harm would befall him. "What is it Lloyd?"

My vision broke from Kratos to fall upon my younger brother, his voice snapping me back to reality. "She looked at us… I think she knows we're here… or at least suspects something…" His voice was quiet as he sat still.

My muscles tensed as I looked down at the squatting swordsman. "Just be quiet… and try not to move." The last thing I needed was for the two children to get hurt.

Confusion was coming over me, as my gaze flickered between Jessica and the pair that were fighting. This was my fault… It was my fault that Kratos was down there, risking his own life for mine. It was my fault he had betrayed his ties with Cruxis… It was me that Zelos wanted dead, not Kratos. Yet I ran away, leaving the mercenary to take care of my problem.

Jessica unfolded her bird-like wings, landing at the foot of a tree near the battle. She looked about ready to step in if Zelos became tired.

Thoughts were burning through me, worry weaving it's way between each line. It wasn't fair… Kratos was out there, facing them on his own, while they had a type of tag-team going on. They would have taken him out easily, and quickly…

'If I get too badly injured… Do you think you can heal from there?' I heard the strong, half-minded voice go through my head. His words only seemed to bring more worry to me, he wasn't sure if he would be able to take it… I should have known though that he would be able to take anything. He _was_ a cold hearted mercenary.

'Yeah… I'd think so…' I thought, trying to sounds reassuring as I measured the distance between us mentally. I wasn't going to say I couldn't do it, I didn't want to seem like a weakling. 'Yes. I should be able to.' I thought once again, a bit more confidently this time.

I noticed as I watched the battle below that each of them were fairly battered, and Jessica's hand was whitening around the hilt of her sword. My eyes immediately flashed back to the seraphim as I heard him, 'Start healing whenever you want… But try to move around back there, or he might be able to trace where it's coming from.'

I nodded to myself, feeling the two younger boys gaze upon me. I looked around the surroundings quickly, looking through the brush and trees for more places I could hide. Kratos took a pause in the battle, his arm was bleeding badly.

Holding out my staff, I focused my energy into a spell. Aiming it, a circular light appeared around Kratos as I muttered my spell, Healing Circle. I watched as the spell washed over him, before turning and moving away from the area, "Be careful…" I whispered to Lloyd and Genis as I carefully made my way, trying not to slip in the muddy grass as rain fell from the sky.

I watched the battle carefully… I couldn't let him die… I liked him, I really did. And I was only starting to really realize it, now that his life was in danger. I knew all along, that there was something about the mercenary that intrigued me, that caught me off guard so to say… And now I understood what it was as I watched him fight... for my life.

As a strong circle of lightning fell from the sky, my eyes darted back to my younger brother, kendamma in hand. A smile weakly came across my mouth. He was a really good kid, always helping no matter what. And he was really getting pretty strong. I was proud of him.

Once again I sent a small healing spell towards the fighter, allowing him to recover some. Confusion came over me, as I realized that Kratos was no longer fighting Zelos, but Jessica. She had been the one who had been struck by lightning… Panicking slightly I searched the valley for Zelos.

I took a small step back, seeing the brownish colored circle around Zelos' feet. Spike's of rock flew out of the muddy earth before me, and I stumbled back. The attack grave raged before me, missing me by mere centimeters. I did not scream though, I wouldn't give away where I was and just ruin all of Kratos' efforts.

The shock of the attack left me, and once again all my efforts were turned to keeping Kratos alive. Now I'm almost regretting some of the choices I made at this time as I retell my story to you… But I suppose everything happens for a reason.

He fell back, her attack breaking his guard. Her sword hit him multiple times, weakening him gradually. "Revitalize!" I nearly yelled. I was finding it hard to keep quiet, only being able to watch as the one I had just learned I loved fought, his life on the edge. Yet another part of me wanted him to lose, for the main fact that he was fighting my best friend.

Jessica and I were very closer, she was the greatest friend I had ever had, and now… I'm sorry, this is hard for me to talk about… how we had to fight each other… But I must…

Jessica faultered slightly, his attacks coming full force at her. 'They can't win this… Should we let them escape, or kill them?' With his thoughts, tears began to sting at my eyes. Kill them… His words echoed through my mind.

'Please don't kill her… Jessica is my friend, and she cares about me… And I care about her…' I knew the reason he was asking me was because he knew how close we were. He was always there when we were together, along with Zelos.

'Okay… So push them to the edge so that they flee…' He continued to lash out at the fighter. 'Tell Genis to use weaker attacks… He'll be the one to kill them at this rate.' I nodded at his words, even though I knew that there was no way he could see me.

I began to make my way back to the other two. I felt my footing slip slightly, and I fell on the wet grass. Ignoring the small pain I could feel I continued more cautiously. I couldn't see the others quite clearly, the sheets of rain that fell obscured my vision greatly.

Finally I was standing next to the pair. They looked a bit anxious, especially Lloyd who was squinting to see the battle more clearly as he worried for his father's life. "Genis… Good work, but try using some weaker attacks now. We don't want to kill them, alright?"

'Raine… Watch out. It seems as if Zelos is going off to look for you guys.' Heeding his warning, I ignored my brother's confused look and simply stated that I'd explain later. And now as I think back… I don't think I ever did explain. "Genis, get going. Lloyd be careful… Zelos is looking for us."

I pushed my brother slightly, knowing that Lloyd would want to fight against the Chosen. I followed my brother for a small while, before he yelled out his lightning attack, then scurried off. I turned, seeing Lloyd fighting off Zelos. I was pretty sure that my brother would be fine, and with that thought I began towards the main battle, sneaking by Zelos and Lloyd.

"Get the hell outta my way!" I heard Jessica's voice break over the rain, as the two fighters came into view. Fire was seeming to blaze upon Jessica's sword as she unleashed stronger attacks against the seraphim.

'Dammit… Raine, they're not going to give up… Not if they're fighting harder.' I remember biting my lip slightly, as I heard Jessica's voice once again rise over the raging storm.

"What's a matter? You aren't losing to a girl are you?" He sword continued to lash out with more strength and fury then before, striking Kratos at every possible moment. "When you die, you'll regret ever having left Cruxis, ever having betrayed us. I'll make you die wishing you'd never been born you son of a bitch."

As worry flooded my heart, I made up my mind. 'Fine… Kill them.' I thought to him as I watched him be attacked. I suppose I should have said that in the first place as I think back. I suppose I had been under estimating Jessica's power… And also how much she valued our friendship. Although from her words, she seemed more angered that he had betrayed Cruxis…

Holding my staff, the Heart Of Chaos, above my head I sent another healing spell towards Kratos. I looked back quickly, to see if Lloyd was doing alright. He seemed fine, easily blocking all of the Chosen's attacks.

I closed my eyes, taking this as a chance, and focused my energy on another spell, but this time an attack. I could hear Kratos' voice, though my attention was fully on the spell. His words are mostly lost to me now.

I unleashed my attack, aiming for Jessica even though it tore at my heart, ripping me apart. "Holy Lance!" I was hoping the attack would hit her, but also hoping it would miss… and maybe just distract her?

The light rays fell around her. She wasn't hit by the main part, but was still injured from it. I could tell then that she was weakening, and I'm sure Kratos could also tell. And with his next attack, her sword flew from her hands, he grip failing her.

She stumbled slightly, before using her wings to flip back slightly. But she didn't land nearly as gracefully as she usually would have. Her footing must have missed, and she tripped, falling onto her back. It seemed as if the unbeatable fighter… had just made a big mistake. And I'm sure she was very much aware of what she had done.

I watched, fear and guilt tugging at me, as Kratos calmly walked towards her, pointing his swords tip to her neck. If she moved, even slightly, she'd most likely be killed instantly. 'Do you want me to kill her, or tell her to leave?'

I'd almost shocked me, how he had asked what I wanted… It seems now as if he used to care at one point… but maybe it was all just a fake. I suppose I'll never know. But continuing with this…

I didn't know what to tell him. Pulling my soaked hair from my eyes, water dripping down my face, I looked at the pair for a short moment. 'Do whatever you think is right…'

I actually find it hard to believe that I told him that… I'm nearly ashamed of myself at how I put my best friend's life in his hands… but it turned out fine.

'Then for you, I'm not letting her go until she tells Zelos that they need to leave. If he doesn't… then I'm killing her.' His voice sounded very sure, but with a bit or caring in it… or atleast, I found that it sounded caring because he was thinking of me… And what I would want, and my happiness. I thanked him in my mind, tears once again threatening.

There was silence, I found out that she had been speaking with Zelos, telling him the deal. "Wait." She said finally. 'I knew you'd rather it.' He thought to me. It really seems as if he cared didn't it? In his own special way… Or maybe I'm just delusional… maybe I always have been…

Zelos appeared from the bush, walking towards the pair. His eyes strayed far from me, I don't think he even knew I was there.

"That's our half. Now I can't leave until you move your damned sword!" Jessica's voice mixed well with the atmosphere, cold and dark. The black rain clouds swirled above us, the water droplets still falling, only a bit more gently.

After kicking Jessica's sword to his far right, Kratos moved his own sword, allowing her to get up. The red headed chosen held out his hand, his eyes glued to Kratos with an untrusting look. "Come on."

Taking his hand Jessica got back to her feet. She looked between Kratos and Lloyd, who had followed Zelos, before she grabbed her sword and sheathed it. Her wings unfolded and she became airborn, followed closely by Zelos.

Now, I know this maybe seem a bit out of place but I find those two go well together. No matter how they may act towards each other, I'm pretty sure they like them. And I know, or atleast knew, that Jessica did like Zelos… no matter how much I kept telling her that she was crazy she still stuck with it.

I closed my eyes, letting myself fall slightly into a sitting position on the grass. I pulled my knees up against myself and rested my head on my knees as a few tears escaped. 'Don't worry, she's still alive. But my question is where will they go now? Jessica lived with me, and Zelos with you…'

I looked up towards him, wiping a tear from my cheeks. 'I'm not really sure… But thank you for not killing her.'

Well, what they did wasn't really all that drastic… but I suppose how things turned out after this battle had a huge influence on the rest of our lives… Atleast, it did for me. But I'll get to that later.

'Don't worry about it. But I'm sure had she the chance she would've killed me without a second thought.' I frowned slightly as I listened to his thoughts, knowing how very true it was. And how very much I would be in pain if either of them had died… they both meant so much to me. Especially now.

Now, I'm sure this must be getting pretty confusing… with the fact that most of the time Kratos and I speak in our minds with each other. But I can't really change that, for it's a fact, and if I changed the facts you won't learn the lesson I am trying to teach by retelling my story for the first and last time. Please bare with me… for this is important and will teach you of a broken heart, and a undying love… Two things that can kill in an instant.

**0o0o0**

Miss: Yay! It's done finally. Sorry it took so long. For a long long time I was brain dead, and I had other things going on in my life. So yeah, I updated! And I'm sorry it's so confusing with the 'bond' thing, where they talk in their minds… But I had to put that, because without it the story wouldn't make as much sense. That's how my best friend and I said it went, so that's how it goes. Just remember, anything in these **' '** are thoughts, and in quotations are spoken out loud. Kratos and Raine can hear each other's thoughts, and communicate like that. And so can Zelos and Jessica, it's just you can't tell.

And wow… I just wrote a lot. Well, that's it. Review please! Tell me what you think, and if you find it… boring or inconsistent in some way, and I'll try to fix it. Thanks!


	4. 3:The Least Of My Worries

Mais: Well… This is probably the fastest you've ever updated.

Miss: Oh shut it. I'm only updating because my friend was threatening me. Haha.

Mais: Well if that's what it takes…

Miss: No, it won't work for you. So drop it.

Mais: rolls eyes and drops her sword Fine.

Miss: Thank you.

Mais: leaves

Miss: sigh Alright, well I have to say now that I don't own the character Jessica Faile. My friend does, and I guess I never really said that so…. Whatever. There, happy now?

Well, I don't own Tales of Symphonia either, or the characters… Now that I think about it, I don't really fully own any of this because it's not my story alone; it's my best friends also… And you should already know that because I'm pretty sure I mentioned it in every other chapter… Anyways, moving on!

**_Broken: A Tale of Shattered Love_**

**Chapter 3: The Least Of My Worries**

_(Raine's POV)_

The battle was hard; something I swear will never leave my heart or mind. The pain, not physical, but merely the emotional pain that I felt, pulling and tugging at my heart with the thoughts of Jessica fighting against us… against _me_ was killing me. But I knew it was inevitable, I'd known this for a long time… Our friendship would have to end eventually.

Blood stained the grass, flowing in small puddles and streams with the freshly falling rain. The darkened clouds swirled in a black haze above us as I got to my feet, listening once again to what the seraphim had to tell me. 'Perhaps we should go to your house… to dry off.'

I stood up slowly, feeling my soaked clothing cling to my cold body, my hair sticking to the side of my face and neck. It was considerably longer then I could last remember, but I'm straying off topic now. Allow me to continue.

'Yes… We should.' I took a quick look around myself, feeling the softening rain fall on my face, mixing with my salty tears and washing them off my cheeks. The tears had stopped flowing, as the reality began to set in… instead my stomach felt sick and knotted, my heart heavy.

'Alright, I suppose I'll meet you there.' He unfolded his brilliant wings, sparkles falling all around him. They were like the sunshine in the rain, lighting the darkness. They even seemed to light the darkness that I felt inside, making me feel more warm and safe. 'I'll go home quickly to get some clothes, but Lloyd will go with you. I'll just grab him something.'

And with that the angel took off as the two young boys came up by me. "Where's he going?" I remember Lloyd asking me as he watched his father's disappearing figure.

"Don't worry about it." I said, not really in the mood to explain. "Let's go." I instructed them as I began my way back onto the trail, slipping and sliding a bit on the muddy terrain. Finally we stumbled out onto the wet sidewalk. Soaked, I led them towards our house. But it was hard, to go by that area, right in front of Jessica's house… Pushing aside my feeling of hurt I noticed Kratos coming towards us.

'Changed my mind. If I get changed there, I'll just get wet again on my way to your house.' I continued to walk as he landed beside me, keeping with my pace.

'Okay.' I thought sadly as we crossed a street. "I'm sorry you had to fight… It's my fault. I guess… I just never expected Zelos to turn so quickly." My voice felt weak as I spoke. Just seeing him shake his head seemed to reassure me. That, and the sound of his voice as he spoke to me.

"He would've fought us eventually. Even if they are our friends, we have to remember they are on the opposing side." I nodded, agreeing with his words. They were true, and always would be no matter how much I hated to admit it.

My gaze wandered freely in the surrounding area as we walked. Everything seemed to remind me of Jessica, and all the good times we had shared. But we would have more I kept telling myself. We were still friends… she _had _let me escape. And that must have counted for something right?

I was slightly surprised when we arrived at the house. I hadn't been paying much attention to where we were going; I was lost in my thoughts. Upon entering the house my brother immediately went upstairs, most likely to get changed.

I looked at Kratos and Lloyd, both soaked. The water dripped off of their clothing and hair, along with my own, onto the tiles just inside the door. "I guess… you two could go see what Zelos has to wear. His room's upstairs. I'm going to change." I said, making my way down the stairs and into my room.

'I'm fine.' Kratos thought to me, before he sat down on one of my couches. Apparently Lloyd also followed suit, seeing his father not change he didn't either.

'Are you sure? It's not like he's got that bad of taste…' I thought as I walked back up the stairs in blue jeans and a t-shirt. A sigh escaped me as I saw the pair, their soaked clothing getting the couch's fabric wet.

"You're both going to get sick if you stay in those wet clothes. Go change, now!" I said sternly, pointing towards Zelos' room. I wasn't about to just let them get sick, not if I could prevent it. Muttering a few words under his breath I watched as the seraphim got up and went into Zelos' room.

I sighed, sitting down on the couch… of course not where Kratos had been sitting because that was all wet. 'When you're done give me your wet clothes so I can throw them in the wash.' I leaned back into the couch.

'Sure whatever.' He left the room, and literally dropped his wet clothing on me. I gasped and stood, letting it fall to the floor as I felt the cold wetness starting to soak through my jeans. "That's cold!"

A small laugh was weaved into his sentence, "Isn't that what happens to things when they are soaked?" I looked at him, a small grin was playing on his face.

I sighed, feeling rather unimpressed at that moment. All the thoughts of Jess and the battle seemed to have slid form my mind at that point… I was falling for him faster then I thought… then I wanted… then I should have.

"Ugh… yeah…" I muttered quietly to answer him as I bent over to pick them back up before they got the rug wet too. I suppose Lloyd must have gone to get changed, because he didn't say a word about what was going on, not even a chuckle.

"Now I feel like a maid…" I said, rolling my eyes as I stood back up. Once again a smooth laugh rolled off his tongue. It was a simple sound, but something not heard often. It was beautiful, like chimes to my ears. It was something I would soon not be able to live without.

A smile spread across my lips, I just couldn't help myself. Hearing his voice, his laughter, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. A small laugh escaped from my own mouth, something I hadn't expected. 'By the way… you said you had something you wanted to tell me later… is it later enough?'

He nodded, once again his face going impassive. 'Yes it is… There's something about Cruxis I think you should know. Mithos' isn't the leader.'

My eyes widened slightly, "What?" I said aloud, slightly surprised. I jerked slightly, grabbing onto the clothes which I almost dropped back onto the floor. He obviously wasn't very impressed with my reaction because he simply sighed, watching me.

'Mithos isn't the Leader of Cruxis. Zelos is. He has been for awhile now. That's why he seemed like he had control of me, and slightly shocked when I said I wasn't going to move or something along those lines.' Suddenly realization had dawned on me. It was beginning to make sense to me then. Or at least… I thought it was.

Zelos being the leader of Cruxis had to have been one of the least of my worries, even if I didn't realize it at that time… I would eventually. 'Well… that answer's a few things…' I thought after a moment's silence, allowing the newly gained information to sink in.

**0o0o0**

Miss: Yikes… . I'm in pain from the shortness of this chappie… Ack… Dun't kill me! I tried. But really… it's all boring stuff and it's hard to try and rant on about nothing… Stupid battle had to go and be soo long…

Mais: This chapter is even shorter then the prologue! How dare you put it up?

Miss: -.-' Shut it. Now it's up, and done… I swear the next chapter **will** be _much_ longer! But this will do for now. So, review please. Thankies!


End file.
